Revolver
The Revolver is a handgun that was created from scrap by the Metro dwellers at some point after the Great War of 2013. Overview The Revolver and its variants are the only handguns available in Metro 2033, and one of the three in Metro Last Light. Slow, powerful, and heavily customizable, the Revolver is the first weapon that Artyom obtains in the video game series. In the late-game, it remains a powerful and versatile weapon to fall back on when an automatic weapon or shotgun doesn't suffice. Tactics and Use Sitting in Metro 2033's sidearm slot, or placed in any slot in Metro Last Light, the revolver holds and fires .44 Magnum cartridges that are accurate and highly damaging. The combination of accuracy and damage means the weapon excels against slow-moving and vulnerable human opponents that withdraw after each hit, especially in mid to long-range combat. With the appropriate modifications, the Revolver can also function as a low-powered sniper rifle - sitting somewhere between the automatic VSV and the bolt-action Valve - yet lacking the impressive fire-rate of the former and the damage output of the latter. Despite its high damage output and accuracy, the Revolver is difficult to use in close-range combat or against multiple opponents, as both the fire rate and cylinder capacity of the Revolver are mediocre at best. It is best used as a weapon for controlled and calculated shots, such as during stealth situations or when picking off enemies one-by-one, when immediate attention on multiple targets is not an issue. Because of its drawbacks; the Revolver is generally a poor choice when fighting Mutants, especially smaller, faster ones, such as nosalises, watchmen and lurkers. In the early-game of Metro 2033, the player must use the Revolver as the ammunition for the Bastard is too scarce to be used against every foe. However, this weapon is powerful enough to bring down most mutants in one or two well-placed shots, which is not difficult as they tend to attack one-by-one. If used carefully, the revolver is sometimes more effective than the Bastard. Because the expensive, but very powerful incendiary .44 rounds found in Kshatriya are essentially unavailable at the beginning of the mission, the Revolver is thus, a poor weapon of choice for most players on the Ranger Trainee's first outing. At the same time though, if one is willing to sacrifice the military grade rounds for their use, said rounds can be a useful, albeit slow and hazardous, way to kill Librarians. Metro Exodus In Metro Exodus, the starting configuration of the revolver comes with a 3-round cylinder, silencer, and a single-action hammer. As this is slow to fire and reload, and has low capacity, it is of very limited and niche usefulness. It is advised to drop the starting revolver as soon as possible for a stronger offering such as a double-barrel Ashot, or to simply find a better-modded revolver. Note: Attachments in Metro Exodus can usually be found in multiple locations or even attached to human enemies weapons. As such, any attachment location listed may not be the only place to find such attachments. If you find any other attachment locations, please list them to help other players. * A heavy stock for the Revolver can be found in the bandit inhabited tower in the Volga level. You will most likely find it while on the side quest to retrieve the guitar for the Aurora crew. * A Revolver equipped with a long barrel, sniper stock, 4x scope and 6-shot double-action cylinder can be found on one of the top walkways of the bandit inhabited ruins that Duke warns you about "snipers" being there in the Volga. These are the same ruins the reinforced helmet is located in for reference. * The 6-shot single-action cylinder can be found in the Volga equipped by a bandit in the building Duke informs you is being used by the bandits to hold their captives for ransom. If you approach at night, this particular bandit will be alone, sleeping on the top floor of the building. Sneak up the staircase on the west side of the building and take him out quietly for an easy steal. * The 6-shot, double-action cylinder can be found in the Volga at the far end of the rail yard where the passenger car is being held. You will eventually come here as part of the main quest to retrieve the passenger car for the Aurora, but you can come here anytime to collect the cylinder. It is at the back end of the room near a blue gas light. * The 8-shot, double-action cylinder can be found on some crates right next to the Demon nest that you will visit if you decide to complete the side quest to retrieve Nastya's teddy bear in the Volga. * The 8-shot cylinder can also be gained as part of the Saul sidequest in the Caspian, as well as inside a toilet that you can find shortly after meeting Damir during the oasis mission in the Caspian. You must flush the toilet to make the gun appear. * A revolver with a green laser sight can be found in the Caspian level. It is in a small building next to the much larger air control tower in the south-east corner of the map. Variants and Customization Metro Last Light The Revolver can equip seven different attachments, more than most other weapons in the game. The attachments are divided into three categories: Optics, Barrel and Misc. Both attachments from the Misc section can be equipped at once. Metro Exodus The Revolver shares all its Stock and some Barrel upgrades with the Bastard, some Barrel upgrades with the Valve and has the usual sights and gadgets available for most weapons. Two of the available Magazine upgrades change the revolver to double-action, significantly increasing rate of fire by removing the necessity to cock the weapon after each shot. Obtainment Metro 2033 Related Achievements/Trophies Metro 2033 Metro 2033 Redux Metro Last Light Metro Exodus Trivia *The Revolver has the most variants of all the weapons available in Metro 2033 and is second only to the Lolife in Metro: Last Light. While in Metro 2033, one must find or buy the different variants; in Metro: Last Light, the Revolver can be customized with any combination of attachments at the player's discretion by arms dealers. This includes an extended barrel, suppressor, buttstock, and several scopes. *If left idle, Artyom will look at the revolver before playfully spinning it around his index finger. If the Revolver has a stock equipped Artyom will pitch it back and forth to each hand to crack his knuckles. *If one looks closely at the reload animation, Atryom is placing a rolled up strip of .44 Magnum rounds into the cylinder. Also, when the cartridges are ejected, any rounds not fired will be visible as they fall out with the bullet still in the casing. *In Metro: Last Light/2033 Redux and Exodus, if one loads less than six cartridges into the cylinder, the empty chambers will become visible as the cylinder rotates. When the cylinder is empty and no more ammunition is available, the revolver can be dry-fired to rotate the cylinder, showing the empty chambers and fired cartridges. *"Револьв" (revolver) is stamped on the side of the barrel on all versions of the pistol. *It's somewhat odd that there is an extensive number of .44 revolvers and rounds in Moscow considering that there are no Russian-made pistols that use the .44 Magnum cartridge and the fact that revolvers and Magnums are not widespread outside North America. However, the .44 could mean .44 Russian, a pistol cartridge used in the Russian Army model of the Smith and Wesson Model 3. *In reality, nearly every revolver design in existence would have a small flash gap between the cylinder and the barrel, from which expanding gas (and sound) can escape while firing, thus fitting a suppressor in front of a revolver's muzzle would not silence it to any practical degree unlike portrayed in the games. **The in-game revolver was mentioned to have been modified with a gas seal system similar to the Nagant revolver, which might explain how it could be silenced. ***This is somewhat implausible, however, due to the fact that specialized ammunition also plays a key role in the workings of a suppressed revolver, the .44 Magnum rounds it fires would have to be contained in a type of dedicated necked casing for the gas seal to work. As the in-game revolver still replenishes ammo from regular pickups and, in Metro: Last Light, shares ammunition with the Lolife, the ammo is likely generic, though this was likely ignored by the developers, as scripting a specialized form of ammunition just for use with a specific attachment would prove redundant and impractical. ****''Metro Exodus's website preview as well as Artyom's diary that you can view in his room on the Aurora, retcons the ammunition and gas seal, showing the revolver using Nagant style cartridges, and clarifying that its design was based on the Nagant's from the very start. *By adding a stock to the revolver, the revolver in effect becomes a carbine and is similar to several real-life firearms, most notably the Rossi Circuit Judge. *In real life, this revolver would be rather hard to aim as the notches are too far apart, making it hard to tell if one is aiming slightly to the left or right. However, Last Light and Redux addresses this with the addition of two green glowing rear sights (probably Tritium-illuminated) and a single red glowing front sight. *The Revolver remains the same in Metro: Last Light, while most other weapons have been slightly changed in appearance or design. In Metro 2033/Last Light Redux, however, the Revolver has a slight cosmetic change, mainly the change of frame color. Metro 2033 *Though modded revolvers are very common, no enemies will use them against Artyom in Metro 2033. *The Revolver has the most variants of any weapon in the original ''Metro 2033. *In the Redux version, modded revolvers can still be found, where they are a good way to gain more MGRs. *There is a continuity error regarding the revolver at the end of Ethereal. Hunter gives Arytom a standard revolver but when Artyom has to shoot the Dark One, it has an extended barrel. When Arytom is awakening from the trance he is holding a standard revolver but when the player has control of him again during the good ending, the revolver has an extended barrel again. This is fixed in Redux. Metro: Last Light *Despite the revolver having two competitors, Lolife and Ashot, it remains popular in the hands of both enemy and friendly troops. Rangers are seen training using the revolver shortly after the beginning of the game. *Although the Lolife has the advantage of firepower and more attachment options, the revolver enjoys higher damage-per-shot, easier ammo conservation, and commonality. Like Metro 2033, the enemy will not use revolver against the player even when they pack it. *The revolver is no longer the standard equipment for Artyom. Due to the new equipment system, the same goes for the Redux version of both games. Metro Exodus *The revolver in Exodus appears to have been built from a Smith and Wesson no.3 revolver. *The mechanism for the the 3-shot single-action cylinder is so simple that it doesn't even have a mechanism to rotate the cylinder. This requires Artyom to manually rotate the cylinder after each shot, in addition to pulling the hammer back, resulting in a very slow rate of fire compared to the six-shot single-action cylinder. *Despite being built to replace it some members of the Aurora crew, such as Krest, are seen carrying Makarov pistols instead of revolvers, although they are never used in combat. *Depending on how the player looks at it, there are advantages and disadvantages to using the single-action cylinders and the double-action cylinders. While the single-action cylinder requires time to cock the gun between each shot, it fires instantly when you pull the trigger. Double action cylinders on the other hand have a slight delay between pressing the fire button and the gun actually firing. This is due to the heavy trigger pull that double action revolvers tend to have. Because of the higher rate of fire the double action cylinders provide, it can be easy to spam fire and waste ammo if you aren't careful. The single-action cylinder's slow rate of fire can ultimately help in ammo conservation by forcing players to time and aim their shots carefully, to avoid being caught in the cocking animation. *Concept art for the weapon in Exodus was created by Ilya Tolmachev, which was then turned into in-game models by Alexander Sitak. *The Revolver had its firing sound completely reworked as of The Two Colonels update. Each barrel type now has a completely different firing sound, progressively getting louder with longer barrels lengths. *The standard stock attachment gives the gun a LeMat Revolver style trigger guard, with a curved piece of metal below the trigger intended for the shooters middle finger to rest on. *The look of the .44 magnum ammunition has been updated in Exodus to have the bullet nestled inside the casing, instead of sitting in the end like a conventional cartridge. This more accurately portrays the Nagant Revolver ammunition that, in combination with the gas seal cylinder, allows the revolver to be suppressed. *Artyom now uses the ejector rod to remove cartridges from the cylinder, instead of just shaking them loose like in the previous games. In reality, fired cartridges tend to expand slightly from the heat and pressure created when firing the gun. This means that trying to shake loose empty casings might just result in them getting stuck part way, or not moving at all. This is why using the ejector rod is a much more reliable method of reloading. *The Sniper Stock attachment has a detailed carving of a Nosalis on it. Gallery Revolver_barrel_laser_dot.jpg|Artyom's revolver with extended barrel and laser sight (unusable) during Prologue Bildota_0001.jpg|As seen in the beta-version Metro2034Revolver.JPG|A revolver being modified with Reflex Sight and Suppressor Metro2034-Revolver.JPG|A revolver used in Metro: Last Light's Swamp level modified with an IR scope, extended barrel and a stock with a laser designator. Reloading revolver.jpg|Artyom reloading his Revolver, equipped with silencer and reflex sight. 2014-07-27_00001.jpg|Unused Revolver found in Metro 2033 Ilya-tolmachev-revolver.jpg|Concept art by Ilya Tolmachev, in-game models by Alexander Sitak Ilya-tolmachev-revolver-2.jpg de:Revolverru:Револьверuk:Револьвер Category:Weapons Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Handguns Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Metro Exodus